


Break the Rules Away

by charleybradburies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cancer, Double Drabble, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Male Slash, Sick Character, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meg x abaddon: breaking the rules</p><p>+</p><p>dean x cas : break away</p><p> </p><p>abaddon is sick and decides to get out of the demon business to save her vessel. meg phones a friend whose boyfriend isn't exactly a happy camper when it comes to demonic lady lovers.</p><p>on tumblr <a href="http://teammcarter.tumblr.com/post/84149551254/meg-x-abaddon-50">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Rules Away

"Are you sure about this?" the brunette asks, her fingers twisting gently through her lover’s bright red locks. 

"We don’t have to do this. Not if you don’t want to. I mean, you’ve wanted this throne for longer than I can remember. We can find another vessel, another way, but as soon as we make this call-"

"No, no, Meg. I’ve got to do this. This vessel…I want to save this vessel," Abaddon says, uncharacteristically quietly, but with an eerily sturdy resolve. "This might be the only way to keep Josie. She’s a part of me now."

Meg sighs lightly, moving her left hand to rest on Abaddon’s shoulder, fingertips grazing her protruding clavicle, and pulls her mobile from her pocket. She shakes her head and mutters to herself as she presses in a set of digits. Abaddon’s bony hand nervously grips Meg’s as the phone on the other end rings.

***

"Hello?" an unsteady, gruff voice answers. 

"Hello, Clarence," Meg replies.

"What do you want?" an rougher, deeper, voice demands.

"Relax, Winchester. I’m calling because we need your help. My girlfriend, she’s dying. Her vessel…she’s sick, with something human, and we don’t know what to do. We’re on the run. You’re the only person I could call, Clarence." Meg’s tears are building up, and the mood on the other side of the phone shifts audibly. Dean grumbles, but Cas responds softly. 

"It’s okay, Meg. I’ll - we’ll - help you and your girlfriend any way we can. You saved my life, it’s the least I can do."

"It’s really not," Dean grunts.

"Dean, hush," Cas reprimands. 

"You realise she tried to kill Sam and I, right, babe? You do realise that?"

"Yes, I realise that. Now hush," Cas says to Dean, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed before putting the phone fully back to his ear.

"Just get to Kansas as soon as you can, Meg. I’ll come get you."


End file.
